


The Expected

by Laterskater1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Secret Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Kissing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laterskater1/pseuds/Laterskater1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones is one of the youngest doctor in the state. Emma Swan is a lonely orphan looking for someone to love her.What happened when there affair gets to much to handle.  Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a High school pregnancy fanfic. It's also my first so bare with me. Sorry it's so short it's only the prolong. Sorry for the mistakes I made this chapter on my phone from scratch

"Please stay Emma," Killian pleaded while wrapping his arms around her wsist, preventing her to move from the king sized bed."Milah isn't to be home until late." Removing his arms Emma replied "You know I can't. Just because you don't have a curfew doesn't mean I don't. I have to be home by 10 o'clock." To be honest her curfew wasn't in til 12 o'clock but today was a Monday and she tries to get home before her foster dad because when he comes home drunk and he figure about she's still awake he would always try to touch her inappropriately. It started when she was 8, but when she got older it had gotten worse. It got to the point were she lost her virginity to him at age 13. The only person who knows this it Ruby her best friend and who also currently knows about Her affair with Killian.

"Aye, your right Love. But at least have a drink with me" Killian commented while watching Emma dress in appreciation.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She said mocking his eyebrow expressions.

"Not that I realize.What is it?" He asked clearly oblivious to my age.

Turning back to the mirror to continue dressing in shame,"I'm only 16," Emma whispered. Turning around to give him a sad smile but quickly turn king her attention back to her reflextion. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and a trail of wet,hot kisses down her neck. 

"I love you" he murmured between kisses sending chills down her spine. "16 or not. I'll always love you"

Smiling he reluctantly pulled back " I'm Guessing you have to go now"

Hesitantly she answered,"Maybe I can stay for a little while" flashing a bright smile.


	2. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in Rubys POV and if anyone has any ideas feel free to message them. Also I'm not so happy with this chapter. Sorry for the grammar I made this chapter on my phone again. And maybe Lillian's back story next chapter I'm not sure yet

"Hello?"

"Ruby it's Emma! I'm scared! I don't know what to do my life is ruined!"

"Whoa! First of all slow down. Second of all stop yelling in your phone is 2 am in the morning. And third of all why are your calling me this late." 

Awkward silence filled the phone before Emma answer barley over a whisper. "I'm pregnant."

"What!" I silently yelled making sure not to wake up my parents, " What do you mean 'Your pregnant?!"

"Shhh!" Emma Hissed,"The reason I'm telling you is because you can keep a secret and I may or may not be -you know- knocked up and stuff." It was true. Ruby was one of her only friends that could keep a secret. Not that she has many anyway but still. She could depend on her.

"Emma are you pregnant or not?" Ruby retorted in a dry tone. I've never expected Emma my best friend since pre-K get pregnant at age 17 with some horny 23 year old doctor who wasn't happy with his sex like with his wife. You can imagine the shock I have when Emma first told me she got involved with an older, successful man a year ago.

 

"I don't know. I haven't exactly taken the test yet. I'm too afraid without you here." Emma said whispering the last sentence.

"Um.. OK. Bring the test to school and you can take it during lunch. Is that okay?" I knew or was a long shot but I was little bit out of options here. And I think Emma knew that herself.

"O-okay" she replied in a shaky voice.

\----------------------------------

I held the pregnancy test in my hands in shock. I can't believe Emma's pregnant and especially with her favorite teachers husband. My mother always told me that Emma was a bad influence but really she is just a lonely kid who needs and wants someone to love her. That is the same reason she got involved with him in the first place. She is also one of those girls who needs more attention then others because she didn't get any when she was younger.

"Ruby" Emma said in a shaky voice pulling her out of her thoughts," I'm sorry about not listen to your warning about Killian. I should've ignored him when he made suggestions the first time but I didn't. I was messing with fire and I got burned." 

"You might've been messing with fire and you got burned but you'll heal. I promise but now the real problem is telling Killian and of course Mrs.Jones"

"I can't tell her. She's going to kill me then Killian" Emma explained wide eyed.

"Fine then tell Killian. When is the next time your going To talk to him?" I asked.

"He's actually coming to my gymnastic meet tonight. I could just tell him there. "No you can't." I said in a matter-of-fact tone."Your pregnant. Sooo that means you can't compete because it's bad for the baby. "Doesn't mean I won't. It's Nationals and you know how important it is to me!" She retorted. "Fine! Not my fault you decided to be a slut at the wrong time!" I snapped back instantly regretting my poor choice of words."I-im so sor- "Save it!" She said put her hand up." I don't need your help anyways!" She stormed out the bathroom muttering ' that bitch'. Walking out the bathroom and seeing everyone was watching us I walked out the cafeteria the oppisite side.


	3. A/n

I sorry I haven't been updating lately. Schools a butt. But anyways I promise to have a chapter up between 7 days. Don't forget to comment me if you have ideas :):):):)

I also have a account on fanfiction.com but haven't posted there. So if you want you can also pm there


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time hasn't it. I've been having writers block and finally I'm half way out of it. If you have ideas or feedback don't hesitate to tell me. This is unedited...again... So hope u like it

I walked in the girls locker room, instantly the stinch of perfume and body order filled my nose. I went to my locker and opended it putting on my favorite leotard. It was long sleeved, on the right sleeve it was violet that extended all the way to half of my neck and the rest was black, but the patterns look like flames. Killian gave it to me on my 16 birthday followed by passionate series of love making.

After successfully getting the leotard on I walked over to the mirrors to adjust my hair. Lately when I found out I was pregnant it felt like my hair was getting thinner and thinner everyday and I can already tell my breast are becoming fuller. After putting my hair up into a beautiful tight bun I continued to examine my self in the full length mirror. I thought to myself, maybe Its not that bad being pregnant. Especially with Killian child. It'll teach me responsibility and I may even get to be with man I very much love everyday. Of course once Milah's out the picture.

As I was looking over myself I heard a very high frequented squeal.

"Omg! Omg! Omg! Emma you look so beautiful!!!! Where did you get that leotard. It tots fits you." The voice said as I turned around to see no other than Belle, my fellow team mate. She was right, it did  fit me perfectly. And if I remember correctly I believe Killian said and I quote," you look stunning love. It really hugs your natural curves"

I smiled before offering a thank you.

"I think it looks to tight on her cause it make her boobs basically spill out of it and you can clearly see she add on some weight." Said Regina, that just came up behind Belle, nonchalantly. 

I felt my face immediately fall causing me to cross my legs nervously and stare at the ground as if it was something unpleasant from the bottom of my shoe." I can't always help it" I mumbled feeling insecure because it was primal my pregnancy weight. Am I already showing? Maybe Regina is right, maybe this leotard just isn't meant for me.

" You can always try to, like, you know... Not eat as much" Regina replied sarcastically.

" Be quiet Regina" Belle managed to cut in," She looks just fine... Come on we have to go" Belle continued pushing Regina to move while waving to Emma " Bye Ems! Good luck!"

As they walked past I swore I heard Regina say "This is a school not a brothel. She might even get dress coded."

I needed some air... Pronto

I rushed out the room and ran down the hallway all the way to the door of the girls bathroom. I rest my arm on the door and hung my head catching my breath I until I felt a strong pair of hands on my wrist and pulled me into the nearest janitors closets 

They gently pushed me into the room before letting go. Right when they did I started to hit their chest and scream before being cut off with their hands on my mouth and the light switched turned on.

"Whoa whoa whoa love! It's just me" the voice reassured me before I figured out it was Killian.

I hit him the chest again,"God!!! Don't do that again you sacred me half to death." I scolded him while laughing.

He wrapped his manly arms around my waist and pulled me closer ,"I'm sorry love. I don't need you dead on me, now would I?" He murmured seductively into my ear, making me shiver from his warm breath and tone,"I've missed you,Swan." He continued then put his lips on my collarbone and softly began to nip there.

I groan from the contact from his lips on my bare skin." Killian..... What are you doing" I said barely above a whisper. 

"Making you mine." He said after he realized my collar and it revealed a red blemish. He then kissed me, our lips going against each other passionately.

After a while I broke the kiss," I have something to tell you," I said instantly getting nervous.

"Can it wait a little bit longer?" He said with a pained expression," I have to get back to Milah, I told her I went to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay " I stated trying not to show my disappointment I felt when he said Milah's name." I guess I'll se you later then" I continued a little harshly.

Killian tsked in disappointment and took my hand in his." Emma... Don't be like that. She's still my wife. I may not love her like I do you but o just can't neglect her. She'll know something's wrong and we really don't need that right at the moment."

I looked away stubbornly,"whatever" I muttered."Go back to your needy wife. See if I care"

He kissed me one last time, this one being more slow affection," Just wait. Milah going out of town for a teaching seminar, so that means we have the whole house to our selves all weekend,"

"But she'll always come back." I inquired still not feeling convinced.

"Aye, but my old love for her never will. You are mine and I yours. I will never leave your side. I love you "

I smiled feeling relief wash over me from head to toe,"I love you too, but you have to go" I said shoeing him toward the door in the little space we're sharing at the moment.

"Okay,okay. I'm leaving" he chuckled before sneaking a peck on my cheek and before checking the halls to se if they're empty and quietly slipped out the closet leaving me alone.

I waited a few minuets myself after Killian left before removing myself from the closet and walking down the corridor stopping at the ajar gym door.

Giving myself a brief pep talk I finally went into the gym editing silently what's next to come


End file.
